Letting Go
by lizziec1993
Summary: During her Freshmen year at TU, Fiona loses nearly two years of sobriety. Her grades are slipping, she's lost contact with her friends, and she misses her family. So, one night she decides to let loose at a house party and finds herself in quite the predicament. AU. Originally written for an RP I was apart of.
1. Chapter 1

Fiona Coyne lifted her head off her pillow carefully. Her eyes were unusually sensitive to the light this morning, which made it especially difficult to open her eyes. Sitting up in her bed, her head swam. Putting her hand to her head, she rubbed it with her finger tips memories from last night flooding back to her. Fiona had gone to a party last night, not the first college party she's been to. But, the first one she's drank at.

At the beginning of her Freshmen year at TU, she had always turned down the invitations to the parties. Afraid of what she might do if she were there around all that alcohol, and all the people drinking it. On Halloween, she finally accepted an invitation. Wanting to dress up in a rocking costume and mingle, she gave in.

"Fiona! Finally decided to make an appearance at one of my parties?" Her friend, April,walked towards her not long after she walked in. Drink in hand, the blonde wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, I decided I couldn't be anti-social forever." Fiona said with a shrug, looking at the girls costume. Short, black dress with fishnets underneath and black stilettos on her feet, low cut so her cleavage was practically spilling out, cat ears on her head. Fiona caught herself staring, seemingly going unnoticed by the girl. "Cool. So glad you did. You want anything to drink? There's a keg, and some bottles of assorted alcohols that others brought." April offered Fiona. "Oh, um, no. I probably shouldn't. I do have a test in the morning. So. Yeah."

Fiona had always found some sort of excuse not to drink at the parties. And, up until last night, she did good. She had been nearly two years sober; but, she let that go last night. Her grades had been slipping, and she missed her family and had been sort of distant with her friends lately. Not purposely, of course, they had just sort of grown apart in the year since graduation. She struggled to keep up in her college courses, and was feeling the stress and pressure weighing down on her. Fiona decided to go to another of April's parties last night.

"Fiiooonnnaaa!" April greeted drawing out each syllable of her name, already super drunk. "Hey April." Fiona smiled at her, looking at her. God, she looked amazing. "I'm soo gaaladd you came." She slurred, throwing her arms around her neck. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Fiona smiled, as April removed her arms from her. "You want a drink?" She asked loudly. "Um, yeah. Sure. Why not?" Fiona shrugged. Really, what could one drink hurt? But, soon one drink turned into many. Soon, her and April were hanging out in her room together. Why they were in there, Fiona couldn't remember. But, they were lying on her bed giggling talking about random stuff. "Fiona. Fi-fi, I really like you. You're so, so…" April trailed off, turning towards her looking into her eyes and leaning closer. Fiona hesitated for a minute, then finished the gap. What started off as kissing, led to more.

Fiona suddenly became aware that she wasn't in her own room. She was in April's. Feeling the chill on her skin, she glanced down. Only a sheet was covering her. Fiona looked to the left of her, finding the back of April's sleeping blonde head.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - I'm not so sure about this chapter as it's mainly background info. But, I felt it was needed if I want to continue the story._

Making a hasty escape, Fiona quietly walked out the door to April's apartment. Her mind was swimming as she walked down the hallway, stopping at the elevator. Sighing, she pressed the down button. Tapping her toes impatiently on the once-white carpet, the curly haired girl waited the what-seemed-like-an-eternity for the elevator to come.

Once the doors finally opened, she stepped in her hands shaking as she pressed the button for the ground floor. She really just wanted to get out of there, go home and forget any of this happened. Fiona leaned against the back wall as the elevator moved downwards, closing her eyes against the fluorescent ligthing that filled the tiny space.

Her head hurt. Fighting back tears, she brought a hand up to her head. Slowly breathing in and out, trying to calm her nerves. She had made so much progress, hadn't touched alcohol in nearly two years. Not since she was originally supposed to graduate high school. Not even when she had the break-ins at the loft last year.

Fiona had prided herself on the fact that she didn't go back to her old ways when that happened. Not even when she was feeling scared and lonely, afraid of what might happen to her. She held strong. But, now so much had changed.

All her friends had graduated and moved on. Holly J was busy at Yale and hardly had any time for herself, let alone for her best friend. Her mom had been cleared of all the charges and was able to make it in time for her graduation last year. But, she had been busy working and hadn't been able to visit much. It left Fiona feeling abandoned. Alone.

She made the choice to go to TU because she thought that'd be good for her. She'd be close to all her friends, not too far from her family. When she was filling out all her college applications, her family's financial situation was still iffy. Her mom was still on house arrest, and the young girl thought about going to a school in New York. Or Just going back to New York, in general. But, her previous experience there was not good.

TU, at the time, was the obvious choice. Some others from her class were planning on going there so, she wouldn't be alone. Plus, she was studied what she always dreamed of. Fashion. While also taking some business courses. The fashion courses went well. But, the business courses she struggled in. Math was not her strong suit, and she found herself bored during most of her classes. But, she was determined to not give up.

As she walked out of the elevator, and out the door she squinted against the bright sun. She walked the few blocks to her loft. Her head pounding even more by the time she reached the front doors to the building.


End file.
